


Hope

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad, from Lily Evans to her son Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Flowers braided in my mane,  
wild red when left untamed.  
Animal footprints  
pale and clean on my wrists  
spread from my fingertips  
down to the streets and down to the rivers,  
and in the winter you can hear them sing.

My sister feared her jealousy,  
but that didn't stop her from loving me.  
My parents were excited by a breath of fresh air;  
with a letter they were happy to help me prepare.  
There's the hope of summer, Harry Potter,  
in your struggle with the troubled  
witches and wizards of this unexplored Hogwarts.

Hear my whispering  
when you lose the sight of hope.  
Hear my calling  
when you're faced with danger provoked.  
Lion child, run on free  
live your life in loving harmony.  
Lion child, don't feel obligated  
to mourn on days when intimidated.

You're more than my little boy;  
you're a destiny of your own.  
You've got power in your cherished heart,  
so don't you ever feel alone.  
I would love to be there to sit by your side,  
and tell you stories of the rules your father didn't abide.

But even here I'll love you so,  
my beautiful legacy of hope.  
Forgive and let yourself heal,  
so you don't embitter your strength.  
Remember what is real -  
the love that one can feel in depth. 

Here my whispering  
when you doubt the point.  
Hear my calling  
when you think you could disappoint.  
Lion child, bearing the weight of truth  
is a mature burden for your youth.  
Lion child, you are unbreakable  
and you are so capable.

Wishing you a last goodbye,  
I will die with a mother's pride.


End file.
